1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a system and method for applying liquid toner to a developing member in a digital printer, and to a digital printing apparatus comprising such a system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional wet-type developing apparatus a rotating feed member, e.g. an anilox roller, immersed in a liquid toner tray, provides a constant volume of liquid toner per unit peripheral length to the developing member. The anilox roller is typically doctored by a blade before contacting the development member. The developing member brings the liquid toner into contact with a photoconductor containing an electrostatic image in order to develop that image. E.g. flexography and gravure printing presses use anilox rollers with high screen resolutions in order to create ink layers in one pass. Typically, it is desirable to apply on the anilox roller a sufficiently thick ink layer with a constant thickness, in order to realize a good constant image quality (IQ) and to ensure a stable printing process.